


Idiot

by Din_Harlow



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din_Harlow/pseuds/Din_Harlow
Summary: Wild stepped closer to Warrior, kneeling down in front of him. Warrior’s eyes latched onto him, studying him with more intensity than normal.“Warrior?” Wild alleged, and the Hylian’s frown steepened. Wild’s heart sank even further. Confound it all! “You don’t remember us, do you?”Warrior blinked slowly. Understanding dawned on the dismayed Heroes and Wind’s expression crumpled.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Idiot

“I think he’s coming to!” **  
**

_“Really?!”_

“Thank Hylia!” 

The three relieved voices were the first thing he heard as he slowly made his way to consciousness. 

“Warrior?” A small voice called, hope seeping into his youthful tone. “Can you hear me?” 

_Warrior..?_ The Hylian echoed in his mind. His brow creased and he released a groan when he registered the pounding of his head. He raised a hand to cradle it, fingers brushing against the bandage carefully wrapped around whatever wound he’d sustained. 

Had he been hit? 

A hand sternly gripped his wrist and pulled his own away, a reprimand quickly following, 

“Don’t touch it, Warrior!” 

The voice was familiar to him, but...he couldn’t put a name or face to it. 

“You got hit pretty badly there.” 

Hit? By what? Where was he? _Who_ was he? 

He dropped his hand at his side, cracking cerulean blues open into slits. He immediately snapped them shut when the unforgiving rays of sunlight viciously stabbed at them. He cast an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the painful light. 

“He’s awake,” A voice deadpanned, but Warrior heard the faint hint of relief in it. “By the Gods, Warrior,” A hand gripped his shoulder tightly and gave it a shake, “When I tell you to move, _move!”_

What..? 

Confusion swallowed him whole. What was going on? Who were they? How did they know him? And was his name seriously Warrior? What kind of name was that? 

Wasn’t it Link? 

  
_Link?_

  
That sounded right…

He blinked his eyes open again, careful this time. Blurred faces blocked his vision and gradually cleared until he could make them out with hardly any trouble. 

He almost started with how identical and eerily familiar they looked. 

The younger boy with incredibly blonde hair, bright eyes, and blue tunic beamed down at him. If the sun hadn’t blinded him before, that smile sure would have! 

“Warrior!” He cried enthusiastically, and when Warrior- for he supposed that was his name- managed to sit himself up with the help of the red-clad person to his right, the boy threw himself at him. 

He instinctively caught the boy, wrapping an arm around him in confusion. 

He was completely and hopelessly lost. 

“Is he awake?” A new voice asked and Warrior looked up to see five new faces coming their way. The resemblance between them all was uncanny and threw him off. The one who had spoken- whose voice was soft and quiet- wore a relieved smile, eyes sparkling when they met his, “You are!” 

They crowded around him, hands patting him on the back, the shoulder, and others telling him how much he’d scared them or how glad they were that he was okay. 

There was one who hadn’t approached him yet. One who stood a little ways away, studying him intently. He hadn’t missed the blank look in Warrior’s eyes, or the sense of lostness etched into his features as he eyed every single one of them. He didn’t miss the utter confusion lingering in those cerulean blues or the uncertainty he expressed in the tenseness of his body language. 

Wild cautiously approached, hoping deep down that he was wrong, but looking to Warrior again, Wild knew… 

He knew he wasn’t. 

His heart became heavy. He recognized the signs of Warrior’s discomfort with being crowded by unfamiliar faces and stepped in before they could overwhelm him.

Hylia knows how overwhelmed Wild had felt when he’d woken 100 years after the Calamity and was told the story by King Rhoam. 

“Guys,” Wild cleared his throat, trying to get the other Heroes’ attention. It failed. He tried again, “Guys!” 

Everyone paused, silence falling as they simultaneously turned to face him. 

“Wild?” Hyrule slowly questioned. 

Wild gestured for them to give Warrior some space. They immediately did, although they weren’t sure why. Wild stepped closer to Warrior, kneeling down in front of him. Warrior’s eyes latched onto him, studying him with more intensity than normal. 

“Warrior?” Wild alleged, and the Hylian’s frown steepened. Wild’s heart sank even further. 

Confound it all..!

A hand settled on Wild’s shoulder and the long-haired Hero briefly glanced up to see it belonged to Twilight. 

“What is it, Cub?” The Ordonian asked, none of them missing the troubled expression that now marred his features. 

Wild returned his attention to Warrior, gracing him with a wan smile. 

“You don’t remember us, do you?” He bluntly asked. 

The Heroes stiffened at the question. 

Wind looked horrified.

Warrior blinked slowly. Understanding dawned on the dismayed Heroes and Wind’s expression crumpled.

The blue-scarfed Hero slowly shook his head in response then cringed and flinched as white-hot pain flared up at the movement.

Time knelt behind Warrior, gently grasping his shoulders to still him, “Easy there, Warrior. We haven’t been able to treat you as well as we’d like. We ran out of fairies and potions. Be careful not to make any sudden movements,” The eldest Hero cautioned. 

Warrior imperceptibly nodded, grimacing before flashing Wild a questioning look. 

Wild understood it. 

“We’re friends of yours- companions. We’ve been travelling together for quite a few months now.” He explained, giving Warrior some background. He touched a hand to his chest, “My name is Wild, and we call you Warrior.” 

Warrior shot him a confused look. 

Wild was also confused. Why wasn’t Warrior using his voice? He was uncharacteristically quiet. 

It was...unsettling, to say the least. 

Those cerulean eyes did all of the talking for him. 

“They’re nicknames,” Legend spoke up next, catching onto Warrior’s next question, “If we used our real names, it would be incredibly confusing.” 

Warrior didn’t understand, but he accepted the answer nonetheless. He had the feeling he could trust these people. Something told him they wouldn’t lie to him.

“This is Time, the leader of our group,” Wild then introduced, gesturing to the golden-armored Link. Time inclined his head, a worried and sorrowful gleam in his single eye. “Beside him is Twilight, then Hyrule, Legend, Wind, Four, and Sky.” 

Warrior dipped his chin, looking to every Hero and critically analyzing them. Wild felt sorrow grip him. He could understand how he felt. 

“Do you remember what happened to you?” 

Warrior thought long and hard on the answer. He averted his gaze to the ground, as though he hoped it would hold some information- some hint as to what had happened to him. He remained unnervingly silent. 

Then, after a few minutes of them patiently waiting, he sighed. He gave a meager shrug, careful not to agitate his aching neck, and looked to Wild in the hopes that he would tell him. 

Wild swallowed thickly. He’d been in Warrior’s shoes before. The circumstances weren’t exactly the same, but they held similarities he couldn’t ignore. 

“You were struck by a Hinox.” 

_Hinox?_ Warrior mouthed, his brows drawing together at the unfamiliar term. 

“Big, ugly, beast,” Wind helpfully supplied. The sailor even waved his arms in the air as if to help Warrior picture just how big the monster was. He pointed a finger to his face, circling it around, “And a huuuuge eye.” 

The corner of Warrior’s lips twitched. He was still so overwhelmingly lost, but he supposed it was fine. He was a Knight. He’d learned to adapt to situations that constantly changed. 

Time wore a deep frown, his single good eye never wavering from Warrior’s form. This certainly put a wrench in things. From what little he’d gathered, Warrior knew nothing of the journey they were undergoing. He didn’t know anything about them- who they were, where they came from, what their mission was. 

What to do? 

Twilight hadn’t spoken since the revelation of Warrior’s amnesia, and when Time looked to him, his expression was completely devoid of any emotion. Even his eyes were guarded, but he didn’t miss the almost haunted look that had settled in them, as well as guilt. 

His form was stiff and his features held a slightly pained look. 

Time extended a hand and gripped his shoulder. Twilight didn’t look to him. 

The older Hero suppressed a sigh and leaned closer, murmuring, “It wasn’t your fault, Pup,” 

Twilight gave him a conflicted look then shook his head. They wouldn’t understand. They didn’t know. 

* * *

That night, Time had decided to camp earlier than was usual. Warrior was still experiencing severe bouts of dizziness and nausea, but that was to be expected. They hadn’t any Red Potions or fairies left, and so, they were making for the nearest village to stock up. 

Time didn’t miss the change that had taken over Warrior. He was almost a completely different person. When Time gave what the Hylian viewed as an “order,” Warrior was quick to carry it out, despite everyone’s protest. Warrior listened intently to Time’s every word, and obeyed without question. He was acting exactly like a Knight who recognized Time as the leader he was supposed to follow. 

It was a tad bit unsettling. 

And, he never spoke a word. He would come close to, and then pause, and wait… 

For what, the Links didn’t know. Warrior would glance down then touch a hand to his chest as if something were missing. 

No one was sure what. 

Legend was incredibly mindful of his words and was now sitting crisscrossed in front of the campfire, pensive and quiet. Time could tell he was itching to talk- to say something- but, usually, it was him and Warrior whose voices would fill the air and carry on conversations. Or Wind would tell fascinating pirate stories with Warrior and Legend pitching in at times. Most times, however, it was Warrior and Legend jabbing at one another. 

Time wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

Wind was eerily silent. He sat next to Four but would constantly look to Warrior. Every night, without fail, Wind could always be found with Warrior. Either, he was sitting in Warrior’s lap- since he was small enough to and he most _definitely_ used his size to his advantage- or was curled up in Warrior’s side with the older Hylian’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. That, or he was seated in front of Warrior while the Knight would fix his hair. 

It was strange not to see either sight this quiet night. 

Wild cooked quietly. Warrior’s favorite meal, Time noted. He knew the younger teen had been reminded of his loss of memories. Of how it felt to know next to nothing about anything and was doing his best to provide Warrior with some semblance of familiarity. 

Warrior, it seemed, had a small recollection of being a Knight, but when asked what all he did remember, he’d written very little. Only that he remembered fighting a lot, a General named Impa, a Princess named Zelda, a Dragon Knight, and home. 

Twilight was nowhere to be found. The Pup had disappeared a little after they’d set up camp. Time had a feeling he’d been reminded of something unpleasant from his adventure and was trying to come to terms with it. 

Sky had stuck beside Warrior, explaining things to him and helping him to understand whatever he was confused by. It had been he who’d given Warrior a journal so he could still communicate with them. Warrior had been most grateful and given the Skyloftian a genuine smile. It had caught everyone off guard with how different it was from the other smiles. 

It made Time wonder just how much of Warrior’s personality the Knight had made up. 

Four and Hyrule had taken some time to talk to Warrior, to help reintegrate him with their group. 

Warrior listened closely to what was said and continued to study each individual Link. Time had a feeling he was sizing them up and already listing in his mind whatever strengths and weaknesses they had, what their personalities were, and who they were as a person, but most importantly, whether they were trustworthy. 

Time knew he would find them to be so. 

* * *

Twilight returned later that night after the Heroes had finished their meal. He emerged from the shadows of the forest and paused beside Warrior, gaining the Knight’s attention. Warrior lifted his gaze to meet Twilight’s unreadable one and quirked an eyebrow. 

Twilight sighed and looked away briefly before meeting Warrior’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Warrior.” 

Warrior blinked at the unexpected and heartfelt apology. His brows drew together and he rifled for his journal. Once he grabbed hold of it, he flipped it to a random entry and began writing quickly but neatly. 

As soon as he finished, Warrior picked it up off his lap and turned it round for Twilight to read. 

**_For what?_ **

A pained grimace flitted across Twilight’s expression, a flash of guilt in his cobalt eyes when he replied, 

“For your head wound.” 

Warrior’s frown steepened and he lowered the journal to scribble on the page. With a final swipe, the Knight turned it again for Twilight to see what he’d written. 

**_A Hinox gave it to me. Why are you apologizing for something you weren’t responsible for?_ **

Twilight blinked then shook his head, correcting Warrior, “But I was, Warrior. It was my fault you took the hit.” 

_**But you didn’t give it to me.** _

“What?” Twilight murmured in bemusement. 

**_The head wound._** Warrior stressed in his writing. **_You didn’t give it to me_. **

“No.” 

Twilight had a feeling he knew where Warrior was going. It wasn’t all that difficult to see. 

Warrior wrote at record-speed. 

**_Then it wasn’t your fault. You have no need to apologize for something I clearly thought was worth the risk._**

Whatever Twilight was going to say next dissipated on the tip of his tongue once the words processed in the Ordonian’s mind. 

Time, who’d been listening in and discretely reading Warrior’s messages, couldn’t help the small smile that lit his stoic features. 

Twilight blinked then dropped his head with a faint chuckle. 

Warrior grinned in return and although there was never any need to, the three Heroes knew all was forgiven. 

When Twilight settled beside Time, the Old Man nudged him gently, “All will be well, Pup.” He reassured his descendant. 

Twilight nodded, eyes flickering. “This is my third time helping someone with memory loss.” He admitted to his mentor. “The first was Ilia. A dear friend of mine back in Ordon. When she and the children were taken...They were separated I found her again in Telma’s Bar, but she had no clue who I was or even her name.” The Ranch Hand bent his back, resting his arms on his knees and leaving his hands to dangle in the air. “She did end up getting her memory back after I found the gift she’d crafted for me. Or, rather, for Epona.” He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. 

She did so love his horse.Twilight couldn’t count the times she’d stolen Epona away early in the morning to take her to the Spring. 

Twilight never minded. He knew Epona would always come back. 

Time remained silent, taking to listening to Twilight. He rarely spoke of his adventure or life before this journey. While Time knew more than most of the other Links, he also knew very little. 

“The second time…” Twilight trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. His eyes drifted towards Wild for a moment before darting back to the campfire. Four was showing Wind some puppet shadows the firelight cast. The Sailor found them incredibly interesting and was in awe with how the subtle shifts of Four’s fingers and positioning of his hands could completely change the figure and warp the shape of the shadows. “Well...It was a long and still ongoing process. I couldn’t exactly help him in the form I was in...But I tried.” 

Time wasn’t at all surprised. Twilight would do everything he could to help those in need. All the Links would, they just had different ways of showing it. 

“This time, however...I’m the one responsible for Warrior’s amnesia.” 

Time would have rolled his good eye if he could. Instead, he ruffled the Pup’s hair.   
  
“You aren’t, Pup, and both you and Warrior know this.” 

Twilight heaved a sigh. He warred against the truth of the words, but he couldn’t deny it if he tried. What ate at Twilight was the fact that he could have acted. He _should_ have acted but for some reason, he hadn’t. 

If Warrior _had_ died...

“I guess I do...I only hope this time...We’re able to help Warrior better than I could help them.” Twilight exhaled deeply, bowing his head. “You know...I can’t stop thinking about it. I keep seeing the Hinox’s club coming for us.” 

That grotesque and enormous beast with a club at least three to four times the size of Twilight himself. Thick and heavy. The ground shook beneath the monster’s substantial weight. Twilight had been momentarily distracted by a Bokoblin when Wild’s voice cried, 

_“Look out!”_

_“Oh, Hylia-”_ Twilight recalled hearing Warrior breathe out. He’d turned at the same time Legend shouted urgently, 

_“Warrior, **MOVE!** ” _

Twilight expected for the Knight to. He had the time to. 

...but Warrior didn’t. He’d stayed stock still. The looks Twilight saw on the faces of his fellow companions when the Hinox’s weapon cracking against Warrior’s skull with a sickening crunch! were forever etched in his mind. The absolute shock, horror, and fear that had raced through Twilight kept him frozen as he watched, almost in a daze, as the Knight’s limp body was flung through the air and crashed into the ground far from him. 

He resembled a ragdoll that had been tossed aside by a child in a fit of anger. When his body finally stopped rolling, Warrior remained still. 

_Too still._

For one heart-stopping second… The Links believed Warrior was dead. 

It was Wind’s piercing cry that broke the Heroes from their shocked dazes and it wasn’t long before the Hinox was brutally taken down and slain. 

It was Time who dared to check for Warrior’s pulse. Twilight hadn’t missed the slight hesitation or faint trembling of his hand when he pressed two fingers beneath the Knight’s jaw. The Old Man had forced himself to remain calm and collected while the others were ready to break, minds wild and clinging to the fear that Warrior was gone. 

Legend’s haunted whispering, _“Why didn’t he move? Why didn’t he move?!”_ Echoed endlessly in Twilight’s ears. 

Sky’s pleadings, _“Please, let him be alive. Please, let him be alive..!”_

Wind’s childish calls of, _“Time...Time?”_

For what felt like an eternity, the Links held their breaths, bodies coiled with tension and overwrought by fear. 

When Time relaxed, shoulders slumping and a sigh of relief escaping him, the Heroes knew Warrior was alive. If barely.   
  
“If Warrior had moved when Legend told him to,” Twilight found himself saying to Time, “The Hinox would have missed him.” He would never forget the sheer anguish, agony, grief, and hope he’d sensed emanating from the Links. The expressions they wore….

How Legend had collapsed to his knees, overwhelmed by relief when Time looked to them and said those two words. Two words capable of destroying their worlds if they had been any other… 

**_“He’s alive.”_ **

The tears Sky had shed from sheer gratitude. 

The shouts of joy given by a jubilant Wind. 

The emotional and shaky exhale Wild had released. The Cub had wandered off, hands cradling his head and fingers threading through his hair as he processed the fact that Warrior still lived. 

Four leaning against his blade and bowing his head with a shuddering breath. 

Hyrule’s eyes were tinged red and glistened. Time himself wasn’t unmoved by this more-than-welcome discovery. 

“And it would have hit you.” Time reminded Twilight in a low tone. He clasped Twilight’s shoulder, causing his descendant to look to him, pained.

He would rather it had been him than Warrior! He would have willingly swapped places with the Knight. But he couldn’t change the past. What was done was done, and as difficult as it was, Twilight accepted this. It was the only way they could move on. 

He merely thanked the Goddesses Warrior still lived and was among them today. 

Time wore a faint, wan smile, as he quietly but purposefully asked the Ordonian, “Why do you think Warrior stayed still, Twilight?” 

Understanding dawned immediately on Twilight. Of _course_ Warrior had known Twilight was behind him. The Knight had most likely calculated where the Hinox’s strike would land and had purposefully taken the hit to spare Twilight. 

_“Warrior!”_

Twilight’s sudden outburst startled the Heroes as well as the Ordonian himself, and said Knight snapped his head up to face him. The scarf-clad Hero tilted his head in question when he found Twilight giving him a mild, irked, glare. Upon analyzing the look, Warrior found Twilight appeared to be torn between many emotions, thoughts, and feelings. As if he wasn’t quite sure which one he wanted to get across. 

The Hero of Twilight scrambled for a moment, searching for what he wanted to say before admitting defeat and settling for, 

“You’re an idiot.” The underlying message was clear. 

**Don’t do that again.**

A subtle smirk graced Warrior’s face and he gave the Ordonian a thumbs up. 

**No promises.**

Legend snorted. 

He was definitely an idiot. 

_An idiot who was lucky to be alive._


End file.
